Bert Nerney and His Basement
by RoosterHawk
Summary: Pyramid Head isn't the only rapist in Silent Hill and he certainly isn't the only one who wants to torment James...   Please, PLEASE, read the warning at the beginning before reading.


**Bert Nerney and His Basement**

**By Zenarraus J. Armez**

_Disclaimer:_ The only thing I own in this story is the character Bert Nerney. Silent Hill and James Sunderland belong to _Konami_.

**WARNING:** This story has explicit rape, all around grossness and sadistic, evil, disgusting stuff. Also has a M/M pairing thing... it's horrid but not for that reason... just don't read this if you have a good imagination, a queasy stomach or morals. Any bad reviews telling me this is horrid/sick/wrong will be deleted, I already know it's horrid, sick and wrong. I was challenged to make this as bad as I could. I'm not happy that I accepted...

* * *

James Sunderland had been trapped in hell for a day and a half now, if he had known what was waiting for him in the small town of Silent Hill, maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have been stupid enough to try coming back for his dead wife. But he was too foolish and in love for his own good, three years did nothing to quell his feelings for Mary, his resentment of her sickness and his unyielding faithfulness drove him to her when he received that letter. Most would consider it a prank if they received a letter from a dead loved one but not James, no he couldn't believe that someone knew about that videotape, they would have called the authorities not sent him a letter in her name.

Now he was traversing tunnels and places that seemed like the very corridors of hell, confronting monstrous creatures at every turn, fighting for his life and still no sign of Mary. He was beginning to lose all hope, no one he had met knew where to find her and the only one who seemed to know anything about Mary was a little brat of a girl named Laura, and if that little girl had any intentions of helping she did well to hide it.

He couldn't be certain but James felt that he was close to some sort of break through, he was close to figuring out just what had really happened to Mary, that letter had changed everything… she wasn't dead, or was she? He was so sure she was dead, this was all so confusing. Truth be told he just wanted things to go back to the way they were, he had just begun to fall out of mourning and now he had to face the reality that Mary might still be alive, just when he had started to accept the fact that she was dead.

The quest for his lost love had brought him to the Historical Society building towards the end of Nathan Avenue, previously locked but now accessible due to finding the old bronze key that he had found in a small chest buried behind a woman's statue in Rosewater Park. Now he navigated the underground catacombs, if you could call them such things, dropped through countless holes until he reached a prison deep under ground. He ran into Eddie a young overweight man he had met previously in the Wood Side Apartments, not the most lovely of meetings but they became acquainted none the less. Though he was beginning to think Eddie had something to hide and he would be lying if he said he didn't suspect the other man to have certain mental health problems.

Now he's wandering alone in an abandoned dilapidated prison, Eddie had left him, apparently unconcerned by all the monsters skulking about in the halls. He entered a dark room, empty all but for three gallows in the center, as he placed the tablets in the order he believed them to go he heard a voice scream in pain in the darkness and then the sound of something or someone approaching.

"Hello?" James called hesitantly, "Eddie?"

The foot steps could be heard coming closer, but they were not uneven like that of a nurse or lying figure and the static warning that normally issued from his radio was notably absent.

"No." Answered a deep voice, "My name is Bert Nerney." Finally the man came into the glare of James' flash light. He was normal looking enough, rather like the few other 'real' people James had encountered, with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was clothed in a dirty pair of jeans and an equally disheveled grey T-shirt, the only thing that was slightly alarming was the blood spattered over the front of his shirt and exposed arms. James gripped the butt of his gun tightly and brought it upwards, "Stay where you are." He commanded calmly.

Bert raised his hands over his head, "Please don't kill me! How is it that you managed to survive with all these creatures walking about? I've been hiding down in this room for days, I didn't even know if anyone was left alive besides me."

James lowered his gun a fraction, "As you can see I have found weapons, you haven't been able to find anything to defend yourself with?"

The other man shrugged and lowered his arms to his sides, "I don't much believe in violence. I was a writer, romance novels mostly… I'm not exactly what you would call fighting material."

James nodded, "Well you can come with me then, I don't like the idea of leaving anyone alone down here unprotected." He waited for Bert to come up beside him, "Have you by any chance seen or heard of a woman named Mary?"

Bert shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry but no, however I do know a way out of here, I've stayed in this room so long I know it like the back of my hand even in the dark. No monsters come in here, I still don't know why."

James ignored the rest of his words, "Where? What way out? Can you show me?"

Bert nodded, "Yes, yes follow me, I could use the light and we will be out of here in no time."

James followed the other man through the dark room, it was unbelievably large without anything in it not even any doors, well no doors until they reached the end at least.

"Here's the way out." Bert said gleefully, he opened the door and let James enter first, it made sense seeing how James had the light. They did not however exit from the underground prison, there were no stairs leading upwards as James had imagined there would be, instead he entered into a room that looked suspiciously like a dungeon.

"Bert…?" James began slowly, turning to face the man who had promised him an exit. Why couldn't the people in Silent Hill ever be trusted? Instead of the man he had encountered a few minutes ago the man that stood before him now wore a sadistic smile.

"You didn't think it would be that easy to solve the riddle did you James?" Bert said with a twitch of his lips.

"Honestly… I did." James stammered back.

Bert frowned in annoyance at the other man's stupidity, "Well it isn't! You made the vital mistake of trusting a stranger, just to get farther on your own! Your selfish and self centered ways will be your downfall, you don't give a damn about others!" Bert's tone took on a sadistic edge, "Well now you'll be punished for your sins!"

Bert took a threatening step towards James who pulled his gun up to shoot the psychotic man approaching him, he felt his stomach plunge at the realization that his gun had yet to be reloaded. Digging around in his jacket pocket he pulled out a case of handgun bullets but in his haste he tipped the box and could only watch in horror as the bullets fell pinging to the cemented floor.

Bert was on him in an instant, the other man may have said he wasn't a fighter but after three round house kicks to his chest and a few well placed punches to his face James was out like a light, the last thing he saw was Bert's terrifying smile before the darkness overtook him…

* * *

A faint noise like the sound of a television drew James back to consciousness, he opened his eyes slowly and squinted against the glare of a light shining directly above him. His ribs throbbed painfully but he couldn't reach the small hand held first aid kit in his jacket pocket, it didn't register until a few more seconds that the reason for his immobility was the fact that he was strapped firmly to a cot. Once his eyes adjusted to the glaring white light he began to look around for a way free of his restraints. He was in a different room, the one Bert had lead him to before was not nearly as bright and the floor had been rather clean compared to most, this one was bright with blood coating every wall. Lifting his head James could see the farthest wall on the other side of the room, he let out a shout of alarm at what he saw, a lying figure with a chain tied around its waist and neck wriggled and gurgled, trying to get close to him just as he tried to get farther from it. He turned his head and saw yet another chained figure this one was a nurse, her twisted face and wide lipless mouth only a few yards away from him, every one of her limbs were bound, as was her waist and a leather strip across her forehead kept her from even moving her head except from side to side. Another glance around showed chains and ropes all along the walls and spider webbing across the ceiling, tracks were also visible like the ones used by the flesh lips James had encountered in the hospital, but the creatures were thankfully absent.

As the ringing in his ears proceeded to stop he became aware of two more noises besides the struggling lying figure and nurse, the sound of fingers tapping on a typewriter or some type of keyboard and the static which he had previously thought was a TV was actually his radio on a far off table. Craning his neck he tried to see who was making the noise on the typewriter behind him but he just couldn't pull his head up that far and he already had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Bert." James tried to shout angrily but his throat was parched and the pitch his brain demanded wouldn't come from his throat.

The tapping of the keys stopped, then distinct sound of a chair creaking was made and then slowly Bert's shadow came to pass over James. James could only see the black figure of Bert, his features having been thrown into shadow by the blinding light above him.

"Finally awake are we James?" Bert's voice was scarily melodic, almost calming in its softness.

James strained to see Bert's features with his eyes but it was useless, he struggled against the bindings, the noise and wriggling sent the lying figure attached to the far wall into hysterics, acid seeping wantonly from its chest.

Bert crossed from James side over to the lying figure, placing a large gentle hand on the side of its empty face, "Hush, hush, my pet. Soon… soon you will get him."

James' eyes widened, he was going to be killed, Bert was going to kill him! But what else would he have done with him? Of course he was going to die and by the look of this dungeon style room it wasn't going to be quick. At that moment James really wished he was dead, that the floor would swallow him up and the red beast would slice him in half, anything but to endure a slow and painful death such as he knew was coming for him.

The lying figure gurgled angrily at Bert and tried to waggle its body so as to work up enough acid to spit at him, but with its waist restrained its flesh incased midsection just beat against the wall. The arms trapped in its flesh hit hard enough to leave little splats of blood each time it connected with the cement. Bert simply chuckled at its pathetic attempt to kill him.

"You see this little spitter James?" Bert asked rhetorically, he knew James could see it, "I captured it like I did you. They didn't appear in Silent Hill until you showed up… I don't even think I was having this much fun until you came along. For you see James, these spitters aren't only good for killing…"

He didn't continue to speak of what he meant they were good for, telling by his actions he apparently wanted to show James. James strained his neck to see over his feet what Bert was doing, he was going to fight like hell if that man released the lying figure with him still tied down, he didn't know how but he would. On guard James watched as Bert grabbed the lying figure by its thighs and bodily turned each leg sideways, the lying figure was helpless to resist. Drops of acid fell from the slash in its chest and burned into Bert's flesh. The man didn't recoil, he didn't even seem to notice but James could see the flesh burning away where the acid had landed, the sickening sweet smell of it reached his nostrils and he could feel whatever contents of his stomach were left already trying to escape up his esophagus.

Finally Bert pulled back and James could see that the Lying figure was completely turned around so that it faced the wall, still restrained, unable to turn all it could do was wriggle.

"Now watch James, see what these are good for." Bert said cheerily, his hands disappeared and James' eyes widened when he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. "I know you've seen the red beast enjoy his share of their other use…"

Bert looked over his shoulder as he pulled out his throbbing member, his penis already erect. He let his jeans drop to the ground and grabbed the shaft with one hand, with the other he pushed on the lower back of the lying figure, speaking to it softly as if to calm and reassure the now hysteric creature. James hadn't heard a lying figure squeal before, but when Bert shoved himself fully into the backside of the creature it did so, turning his head James retched and white foam seeped from the corner of his mouth. The sound of Bert grunting as he thrust his shaft in and out of the lying figure made him unbearably sick and that lingering sent of acid eating away at flesh made his already empty stomach churn even more.

"Don't you… see the… gift… James?" Bert grunted between thrusts, his pelvis greeting the lying figures backside with painful splats of sweaty flesh, grinding against it grossly. Bert's large hands gripped the lying figure's hips so hard that the tips of his fingers broke the skin and blood seeped from the fresh wounds.

He came shortly after, James only having been forced to listen to the lying figure's squealing for a short time. Bert didn't pull out immediately though, letting his penis sit in the creature's backside, relishing the contracting muscles around his still sensitive member, he moaned in pleasure.

James squeezed his eyes shut, tried to block out the noise but he couldn't, turning his head he coughed and then dry heaved until his head was spinning. When he opened his eyes Bert's shadow was once again above him, he could feel something warm and sticky rubbing against the back of his hand and then it registered that one of Bert's hands was still around his shaft. James cried out in disgust and tried to pull his hand away from the head of Bert's penis, the mixed juices of the psychotic man's earlier copulation now drying on the back of his hand.

Bert didn't like that response.

The green eyed man reached out with one blood covered hand and stroked James through his pants, James struggled and shouted but to no avail. Finally he just lay still with his eyes squeezed shut, he wouldn't give in, he would resist, this man wouldn't have him, he would escape. He chanted the words over and over in his mind as the zipper of his pants was pulled down and the opening of his boxers was unbuttoned, he wasn't able to stay calm however when Bert's hand closed around the shaft of his penis.

"Stop! No! Please Bert, let me go!" James could feel tears coming to his eyes, all this time in Silent Hill, all the leads that had lead to nowhere, all he had been through and he hadn't cried. Until now.

Bert smiled sadistically at him and then lowered his head, he sucked on James until the other man was hard. James' pelvis began to move up and down, even against his will his body couldn't help but respond to Bert's attentions. James still cried to be released, but like everything else in Silent Hill it was impossible to make them stop, to make the world go bright again. And it seemed like he would be dieing in the darkness of a dungeon, never to find Mary, never to be free in the sunshine again… always in a fog… dieing, dieing, dead.

Grunting James tried to stop his body from responding, he choked back sobs and focused on stilling his hips but he couldn't, with a long drawn out cry he came, filling the other man's mouth with the hot white liquid.

Pulling back Bert smiled, the sticky white of James' semen dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. "That wasn't so bad, now was it Jamie?" The brown haired man asked with a grin, wiping his face with the hem of James' shirt. "Perhaps that wasn't actually punishment to you, perhaps it wasn't enough?" Bert mused aloud, tapping his chin with a finger.

Bert moved off to the other side of the room towards the nurse, he pet her body possessively and with practiced ease. To James shock and utter horror the nurse responded to Bert's attention as a woman might to the man she's sleeping with, she wriggled in pleasure and her screeching sounded in tandem with his intimate petting. Despite the pleasure she was in she was also still trying to claw and kill him, it was like a beast torn between the want to kill and the want to be pleased. She might take pleasure from either, James didn't know and he wanted to shoot himself for even wondering.

This was hell… it was sick and wrong. James wanted to look away but he couldn't… he didn't want to admit it but some perverse part of him was enjoying the sight. He watched Bert unbutton her bloody white blouse and slip the stained skirt past her pale thighs, partially naked before him, with a snap he removed the strap across her forehead and she tried to bite at him violently.

Bert moved out of James' sight, the sound of chains jingling could be heard and suddenly the nurse was loose, or looser. It was hard to see and hard to explain, the chains were moving in different directions, probably by a pulley system but James couldn't see it if it was there, all he knew was that the tracks on the ceiling must still be operational.

Her arms went upwards and the chains around her ankles were unlocked, she kicked wildly and screeched as she was dragged upwards. She was suddenly moving sideways, a line across the ceiling showing the path the chains binding her arms was about to take, the track stopped slightly to James' right.

Shouting in terror when the creature's feet nearly kicked him in the side he felt more then saw his cot being moved somehow towards the area directly under the nurse, he hadn't been expecting tracks on the floor as well! She kicked him several times with her bare bloody feet but soon Bert had her feet restrained in a new set of chains that were on the floor to either side of the now repositioned cot. They dragged taunt when Bert had her lowered, using a lever on the wall to James left, he hadn't noticed it before.

He played with the controls for the chains until the nurse was sitting on James, she struggled, rubbing herself against him. She knew what was happening and she obviously wanted it to happen faster. Bert chuckled and came over to lift James' flaccid penis.

"She wants you James, and this pitiful thing isn't even hard for her? You better get it up or I won't be responsible for what she does when I loosen the chains holding her arms." Bert seemed to warn, he began to stroke the blond man's length and then shoved it roughly into the nurse's waiting sex.

It was so good… James felt guilt and shame flood him but another sensation took over when the nurse wriggle above him. The warmth of her thighs and buttocks surprised him, he was expecting her to be cold and clammy, as she appeared. She moved for a few moments before James gave a grunt of defeat and began to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first and then with abandon.

"Oh… oh… Mary." He moaned, closing his eyes tight and pretending it was her he was doing and not some creature that he wasn't even sure was alive, it was wrong… she was dead, or maybe she wasn't? He closed his eyes tighter as his pleasure built, imagining her form above him, her golden hair and breathy moans. For a moment it was real…

He ejaculated inside her and she screamed mightily, still bouncing atop him for her own pleasure. Then it all came back to him who he was really fucking and the urge to cry overcame him, he felt so much shame at what he had just done with her, a deformed nurse, not his precious Mary.

As the tears flowed from his eyes and he turned his head to the side to try and muffle the sound he could hear Bert laugh and feel the muscles contract around his penis, still snuggled deep inside the nurse above him.

After she stilled above James, Bert worked the levers again and she was soon kicking around in the air once again, but he didn't bother to let her down he just moved her back towards where she had been originally by the far wall.

"Aww, don't cry James, we've only just begun…" Bert said feigning compassion and concern, he came up and stroked James' face softly. But instead of taking any sort of comfort from the gesture James recoiled and spat at the other man while he continued to cry.

Bert ignored his cries and walked out of view only to come back with a knife, James prayed for death but instead Bert cut his pants in such a way that he could remove them completely without having to release the blond man's bonds. James struggled but it was useless, he found his legs being bound in the same chains that the nurse's legs had been strapped in while she was made to sit atop him. Bert unhooked the strap that had previously been across his legs and feet, James had barely time to kick when suddenly his legs were being pulled apart and down on either side of the cot. James screamed and shouted violently, shaking the cot, if his legs hadn't been preventing him he probably would have toppled the whole thing. He was going to be anally raped and he knew it, Bert could see he knew it.

The brown haired man removed his own pants and climbed onto the cot between James legs, he didn't even bother to lubricate the other man's opening, he simply threw his legs over James' and thrust his hard member into the other man. It was an awkward position to try and achieve pleasure with, for both parties but Bert didn't seem to mind. James couldn't see beyond the pain and Bert's sadistic sounding moans of pleasure. James cried harder each time the other man thrust into him.

He cried for Mary, he would never get to see her again. He would never get to see if she had really been alive all this time, all was lost. He cried for all that was good and holy in the world, if any was left for him. He cried for mercy, for forgiveness… for the first time, James was ready to quit.

The door to the room swung open behind James and Bert recoiled, falling off the cot and scrambling backwards on the floor.

"No!" Bert shouted in terror, he backed up to the farthest wall of the room opposite the door. James couldn't see who had just entered but he felt himself go limp in fear when he heard the sound of a something dragging across the floor in an all too familiar manner.

The red beast was here. James almost felt relief, he knew that the odd creature with a pyramid shaped head would give him a quick death, probably slice him in half or strangle him to death. He didn't care if his corpse was raped, he just couldn't stand it while he was still alive to feel it.

The beast finally came into James' view but he didn't seem to care for James at the moment, he lifted his great knife high into the air and brought it down onto the brown haired man cowering on the floor. Bert Nerney was no more.

The knife came down twice more, the lying figure and nurse were killed quickly. Pyramid Head turned slowly to face James, he seemed to be staring into the other man's soul before he reached forward and ripped the two remaining straps holding James down. James sprang up and ran to the corner of the room, he could outrun the beast easily if he had great enough distance. He still cried but it was not as hard as before now that he was finally free.

Pyramid Head simply turned and left, he had done what he had come to do. He couldn't have someone else raping his human, James was for him to torture and torment, not anyone else's. Bert had been a rogue in a world that Pyramid Head saw as his, rogues had to be taken care of.

Turning he lumbered out of the room leaving James behind to collect himself. He would have his fun with James later if the other man gave into his punishment or he would submit when the man overcame his guilt and left Silent Hill.

**The End**

_**Author's Note:**_

_Shoot me in the head please, please kill me. I had to write it, I was forced, it was a challenge. If anyone reports this I will not blame them, I want to frakking report myself. Excuse me while I go take a shower and pour bleach in my eyes for writing this horrid thing._


End file.
